


You Will Be

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Standing, Yoga Ball Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoga instructor Nicola keeps running into the same person when she's clearing up after her classes - literally. The second time she knocks him to the floor he decides to punish her... it the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be

As Nicola brought her class to a close, she watched as her students meditated for the required 5 minutes, listening to them breathe deeply as they laid on their yoga mats. She was surprised that they were able to concentrate with the loud thumping and banging that was coming through the wall from the studio next door, still annoyed that the mixed martial arts team had been scheduled a slot at the same time as her yoga class, knowing one would disturb the other.

As she checked her watch she realised that she’d let her class overrun;

“Ok class, that’s brilliant, you can gather your things now. Same time next week!” she said cheerfully, even though inside she was seething at the interruptions she’d had to put up with throughout her teaching.

She gathered up her personal equipment and stowed it in her gym bag, saying goodbyes to her students as they filtered out of the room. She’d had quite a few newbie’s today, probably on New year health kicks after holiday excesses, so she’d had to let them use the gyms own equipment. Rolling up the spare mats she gathered them up into a pile, slung her bag over her shoulder, and as she killed the lights and backed out of the door, struggling with her load she fumbled for the key to lock the door. Precariously juggling her load she swung around and walked directly into a hard, sweaty chest.

“Oouf” she had the breath knocked out of her as she fell to the floor, the bundle of mats and her bag tangling around her as she lay there slightly dazed, focusing on the person who she’d crashed into. However all she was greeted by was a view of a very toned pair of buttocks inside some dark sweatpants, the owner of said butt getting to his feet and looking down at her with a scowl.

“Here” and he stuck out his hand to her, offering her help to get up.

She just lay there, looking up at the giant in front of her, towering over her small frame. Realising she was staring she reached for his hand and he gave her a hard tug and she was on her feet in seconds. Not waiting to see if she was ok he strode off down the hall with a huff.

She watched him go, mesmerised by the way his muscles moved beneath the soft fabric he was wearing, calling out “Sorry”, she heard him mutter something back, and could have sworn it was “You will be”, but by then he’d turned the corner and was out of sight.

Slightly flustered she gathered up the strewn mats and her bag before stowing the mats into the storage room and making her way downstairs to leave. In the reception area she bumped into the gym manager;

“Oh hey Nicola, did you class go ok?”

She smiled at him, he was as wide as he was tall, he’d taken professional body building to heart, but when he only stood just over five feet he did somewhat resemble a mini hulk. Thankfully he had the temperament of Bruce Banner. She smiled at him and sighed;

“Yeah it was ok, but I thought the martial arts lot were here on Monday nights? The noises coming through the walls kept interrupting the meditation sessions of my yoga class”

“They are still Mondays my dear, a local theatre production has hired the studio for the evenings its free as their actors need to practice sword work and fight scenes” he looked genuinely sorry, he always wanted to please everyone, running his gym like more of a family home than a business; “Hey look, when are you here next? I can try and move your class to a room further away? They need the big room so I can’t move them”

“I’m here tomorrow for Bouncing Bumps, the pregnancy class”

“How about I put you in the front room then? You can have the windows open then if they start to overheat?”

“Yeah that sounds great”

Saying her goodbyes she made her way home, passing the coffee shop where she’d be doing a 7 hour shift on her feet tomorrow, before running yet another class in the evening. She was going to need all the caffeine she could get tomorrow. Letting her mind wander back to the incident in the hallway she was still slightly pissed that the guy had been so rude to her, not stopping to help her gather the things, but mainly she couldn’t get the view of his body out of her mind. When she’d been on the floor looking up at him she’d had the most glorious view of his crotch, his loose sweatpants clinging to everything god gave him, and by the look of it he’d been at the front of the queue when it came to portion size. She’d vaguely recognised him, but couldn’t place it exactly. She wasn’t one for going to the theatre so just dismissed it as wishful thinking. But the eyes, thundering dark and moody, yet his iris’s had been a shade of bluey grey she’d never seen before, sending another shiver down her body. And then there were his arms, toned and muscled, framed by his sleeveless t-shirt, sweat patches making the material stick to all the right places. Her mind was so distracted she actually managed to walk past the front door to her flat, and it was only when she got to the shop on the corner of the street did she laugh to herself before turning on her heel and backtracking the 20 feet or so.

Once in her flat she showered and crawled into bed, unable to get the moody stranger out of her mind, sleep evaded her for a long time as she listened as it started to rain. Finally falling into a fitful slumber, dreaming of things she wouldn’t want to admit to herself.

 

The next day her mind continued to wander as she waited the tables at the coffee shop, rushed off her feet. They’d run out of decaf coffee which hadn’t gone down well with all the New Year health kickers, and as the windows steamed up where it was still raining outside, she wasn’t looking forward to having to teach another class tonight, but needs must and she desperately needed the money.

That evening she was sat on the large gym ball in front of fifteen heavily pregnant ladies. The majority of the class entailed just sitting on the ball and bouncing, gently moving her arms around and stretching the muscles. There wasn’t really any health benefits to it, but it meant that the ladies got out of the house and were able to make friends with other mums-to-be, and it was lovely when they came back after they’d had their babies to show her their lovely little bundles of joy. Winding the class to a close she watched as they filtered out, waddling down the hallway, holding onto their ridiculously large gym balls, wondering how they got around on the tube with them. As Nicola’s mind wandered again she walked down the hallway, her vision slightly obscured by the large ball as she again juggled her belongings and tried to get into the storeroom. Turning around she went to press her butt against the door to open it, only to swipe the ball straight into someone.

“Oouf”

Lowering the ball she looked down, only to see the guy from the previous evening lying on the floor, looking up at her with another of his dark looks; “You again!” he exclaimed.

She dropped the ball and knelt over him; “I’m so sorry! Are you ok?”

“Yes yes, I’m fine” as he scrambled to his feet, reaching for the gym ball; “How about I help you with that? For the safety of everyone else?” he said with a smirk.

Nicola felt a shiver down her spine. The way he was looking at her was now not one of anger, instead his eyes raked down her body and back up again, before looking intently at her. Literally eye fucking her.

“Umm, yeah, thanks. Here, let me get the door” and she pushed the storeroom door open wide, allowing him to pass her. He passed mere millimetres from her, and wow he smelt good. Of spice and sweat, one hundred percent manly. She let the door close and fumbled along the wall for the light switch, but unable to locate it. There was just a faint glow coming in the window from the streetlight outside, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see him standing in the middle of the room still holding the ball;

“I can’t find the switch, but I know where they go, here, I can show you” as she walked past him, and into one of the isles between the racking that contained the various pieces of spare equipment; “Up there” pointing to a space on one of the upper racks, watching as he reached up, noticing how his t-shirt lifted up and the fabric parted, showing off a delicious set of abdominal muscles and that deep V that led down into his sweatpants. Licking her lips she was transfixed, and didn’t realise she was leaning on the racking. Snapping out of her trance she lost her balance a little, and before she knew it the entire shelf was wobbling, and watched in horror as a dozen large balls toppled to the floor around them before the entire unit started to lean towards them. Before she knew it her handsome stranger was pushing her to the floor, bracing his body over his as the metal unit came crashing down over them. When the noise finally stopped she looked up, the unit had landed on the gym balls, and they were effectively trapped there, his body pressing her to the floor, but all she could think of was how good his weight felt pressing on top of her. Their faces were inches apart, and in the half light of the room she could see the look of desire in his eyes, watching as he licked his lips, and more importantly she could feel the insistent nudge of something hard against her thigh. Without realising she parted her thighs a little and felt his weight press against her core. She couldn’t help herself as she reached up and curled her fingers around his neck, pulling him down, his lips meeting hers. His tongue dipped into her mouth, claiming her, his hands braced either side of her body before straying to her top, roughly squeezing her tits through the thin fabric; soon she was writhing beneath his weight, arching her back to him.

Suddenly they heard a creak above them, and the precariously balanced racking shuddered a little. Her handsome stranger rolled off her and braced his hands against the metalwork and pushed. She watched as his biceps bulged under the weight of the unit, but soon it was moving, thankfully it wasn’t as heavy as it could have been, and once she had enough room to wriggle out she helped him push the unit back into its feet.

They both stood there in the darkness, panting from the exertion, their eyes now accustomed to the darkness and could clearly see their surroundings. Without a word he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, lifting her as he did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips found her neck, biting roughly against her collarbone, she could feel his stubble rubbing against her sensitive skin. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she wriggled against him, wanting more contact. Using the pressure of his hips he pinned her to the wall as he reached and pulled her top up, taking with it her sports bra and allowing her tits to spring free. Due to their height difference he braced his hands under her butt and pushed her further up the wall, allowing her nipples to be within reach of his mouth, and taking one of the stiff pink buds between his lips and tasting it.

Nicola was now writhing against him, running her fingers through his short blonde hair, feeling the curls between her fingers as she pushed her breast into his mouth further. She wanted to feel more, to feel his skin against hers, and started to pull at his t-shirt. He soon got the message and releasing her to the floor he pulled the garment over his head, disguarding it without a care before his hands went to her own top, pulling her bra with it. Spinning her around he wrapped his arms around her waist and reached for her cleavage, grinding his hardness into her rear, pulling on her nipples as she groaned with desire.

“Is this what you want?” he said with a gravelly voice

She felt a groan escape her lips; “No, I want more” surprising herself with her boldness.

“Very well then” he said and pushed her forwards; “Place your hands on that ball in front of you”

She obliged and bent over, wriggling her hips and looking over her shoulder to see him reach for the waistband of her yoga pants, watching as he slowly drew the fabric down over her hips and raising an eyebrow to her; “No knickers?” he said with a smirk. She just smiled at him and widened her legs, brazenly showing off her pussy to him, no doubt glistening in the faint light as she could certainly feel that she was sopping with desire. Nicola watched as he knelt between her legs and breathed in her heady scent. Pulling her cheeks further apart she gasped when she felt his tongue run the length of her folds. Waiting with anticipation she could feel his breath on her again, desperately wanting to feel that touch again, and soon granted that desire, as this time he felt his finger stray to her clit as his tongue worked at her opening, delving within her and lapping at her flowing juices. Without realising she was pushing back against his face, wriggling from the electric shocks that were being sent through her body from the way he flicked at her clit, pinching the little button roughly.

Suddenly he stopped and stood up, pulling her to her feet; “Your turn” he said with a evil grin, pushing on her shoulders until she was on her knees in front of him, his crotch at her eye level.

She reached for the waistband of his sweatpants and slowly pulled them down, exposing his pubic bone and slim hips, watching as the elastic held down his straining cock until it finally sprang free, literally slapping against her face with a rude and filthy smack. He was huge, and as his cock bobbed around right in front of her face she licked her lips, taking in the sight of what could only be described as a ‘Monstercock’.  Tentatively she flicked her tongue out, licking at the tip, inciting a growl from high above her. She felt his hands on her head, guiding it towards his straining member, and as she opened her mouth wide she took in a huge mouthful of him, groaning herself at the way he filled her mouth with ease.

She started to move her head backwards and forwards, working up the saliva to slide over his skin, tasting his pre-cum as she went deeper. Soon he had both hands on her head, steadying it as he started to fuck her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she allowed this, groaning and watching as the vibrations from her moans drove him on further, the dark look of lust in his eyes as they bore down on her. Her hands strayed to his hips, gripping onto the firm muscles before reaching around and grasping at his buttocks, digging her nails in as she pulled him towards her, taking him deep into her throat.

Suddenly he pulled her off of him and up to her feet, roughly kissing her; they could taste each other on their lips.

“Hands on the ball again my dear” He instructed

“What, these ones?” she said with a grin as she ran her finger tips over his straining sack.

“Mmm, nice, but no” and he spun her around and pressed between her shoulders, forcing her to bend until her hands were resting on the cool surface of the rubber ball. She felt him behind her, his hand stroking her back as the heat radiating from his thighs warmed her butt. She could feel him trying to align his cock with her pussy, but he was too tall;

“On your tip toes please darling”

She rose up onto her toes, balancing precariously on the ball and as her shoes squeaked on the floor. Just as she felt that velvety kiss of his cock against her pussy she felt the ball wobble;

“Oh no....” and as the words left her lips she fell forwards, the ball rolling back, her hands landing on the floor and she was spread eagled on her front over the large rubber ball. Trying to catch her breath she went to scramble off, but was interrupted;

“No, stop, that’s perfect”

The next thing she knew was being pinned to the ball, her nameless stranger pressing his body over hers, kicking her legs further apart, and then that final touch, the kiss of his cock as it slid up her slit, coating itself with her juices, before plunging deep into her in one long thrust.

The breath she’d managed to catch was suddenly knocked out of her again as she was filled so fully and deeply; “Oh my GOD”

He pulled out and thrust back in, relishing the tightness of her cunt, taking delight in the way she shuddered every time he was fully seated within her. He increased his pace, ploughing into her, making her whimper, and was surprised when he started to feel her spasm already, within a minute or so feeling her pussy clench onto his hard cock. He was nowhere near close yet, but eased off as she rode out her orgasm, stilling slightly for a few seconds to allow her to recover;

“Oh my god that was amazing”

“I’m not done with you yet” he whispered into her ear, his voice tinted with a devilish tone

“Oh god... oh god... I don’t even know your name...”

“Its Tom, you’re going to need to know that for when I make you cum again”

He smirked when he heard her gasp, unsure if it was from his words or the fact that he’d thrust back into her at the exact same moment.

Her orgasm had provided a newer slicker lubrication, and soon he was driving into her, he reached down and pulled her yoga pants off one leg, allowing him to pull her thighs even further apart, bracing one hand on the ball, as he grasped at her butt, riding her hard, watching with delight as he saw how his cock was stretching her tight hole, her wetness glistening in the light. He lifted his hand off of her and brought it down on her cheek, the sound of skin adhering to skin making him even harder.

“You know this is your punishment. Young ladies shouldn’t be quite so clumsy, knocking me over twice in two days”

She groaned beneath him “I’m... I’m sorry Tom”

He smiled as he heard her say his name; “You will be” and with that brought his hand up again, before allowing it to make contact with her rear. Soon he was timing his spanking with his thrusts, the wet sounds of her pussy driving him closer to his release. He could feel her starting to shudder again, knowing that both of their releases would come soon;

“So my pet, where would you like me to cum?”

“Oh god Tom, cum inside me, I want to feel your cock as you spray my walls with your load”

“Very well my pet, you’d better hold on then”

He started to ram into her with all his force, relishing the feeling of power his muscles was giving him, silently praising the personal trainers he’d been working with whilst training for his play. He started to feel her tighten around him and it was all he needed. Thrusting in harder he felt his release coming, seeing stars as his balls tightened and he shot his load deep into her. She in turn shuddered as she felt his cock spasming, relishing the way it was rubbing at the spot deep within her, allowing her second orgasm of the night to last longer than she’d ever known one to last before, crying out his name over and over.

Finally they stilled, their panting breaths the only things they could hear. He pulled out of her and stood back, allowing her to right herself. They watched each other as they pulled their clothing back on, and stood surveying the mess around them;

Nicola was first to talk; “We should really....”

“Leave it”

“But...”

“Just leave it”

She took a deep breath; “Yeah, good idea, I really don’t have the energy after that” she said with a  smile.

“That’s the idea” Tom said; “I’d better go, I need to get back to training...” and without waiting for an answer strode to the door, pulling it open and allowing the light from the hallway to flood into the room. Nicola heard a second voice from the corridor, in a thick accent;

“Tom, dude, where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you for like 20 minutes?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m coming” and with that looked at Nicola and winked, before leaving the room.

Nicola stood there in disbelief, not really being able to take in the turn of events that had happened. Taking a final look at the chaos of the room she let out a sigh and decided that she really ought to right the mess, and spent the next half hour gently placing the equipment back onto the racking, knowing that she’d only get the blame for it if someone found it like that.

Having finished up she made her way home, aching and the nights activities, but smiling to herself. It was all worth it, and that night she slept like a baby.

 

The next morning she woke feeling sore, her muscles aching and her pussy throbbing, remembering the cause of the aches she smiled to herself. Not sure if she’d ever see Tom again, she knew the theatre company’s contract for training was coming to an end soon, so chalked it down to a pretty good one time thing, something to refer back to when she only had her vibe for company in future.

Those thoughts were soon pushed to the back of her mind as she got ready for her day job, yet another long shift on her feet at the coffee shop. That day was slightly better than the previous, nothing running out, but still very busy, and as she cleared the tables of endless used coffee cups she tried to stay focused. Leaving a full tray at the washer counter she heard the crash of crockery behind her, and grabbed a new tray and a dish towel and paper, heading towards where the noise had come from. She’d learnt to just ignore the customers and work around them when spills and breaks happened, and as she bent down next to the table where coffee was dripping onto the floor she wadded some paper towels on the floor and gathered the pieces of broken cup onto the tray, before standing to clear the table, not taking notice of the customer as they leant back and apologised;

“I’m so sorry”

It was a soft male voice, one she recognised. Her eyes shot up to his face, immediately recognising Tom from the previous night. He hadn’t recognised her, and with good reason, last night she’d had her hair pulled back into a knot and no makeup, today she wore her hair loose with makeup on, a skirt and heels rather than yoga pants. Slowing her actions she leant over the table, looking into his face, and as he brought his eyes up to meet hers she replied;

“You will be” and she watched as his expression changed when he recognised her.

 


End file.
